


Cracked

by Thadeus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thadeus/pseuds/Thadeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam have a conversation about Castiel's behavior in the mental hospital. Castiel overhears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cracked

“This wasn’t a good idea.”

Sam shifts foot to foot, then shrugs. “This is our only idea.”

Dean looks at the tablet in his hand, the stone tablet they had stolen from that leviathan Dick. “I don’t trust him. Did you see his face? Hear that weird little chuckle? Sammy, he’s cracked.”

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Cas says, from the doorway.

Sam and Dean both turn at the same time.

Castiel stands in the doorway, all big shining eyes with his head hung low, one finger twirls away at a loose thread in the base of his hospital shirt.

“Cas no,” Dean says, “It’s not your fault.”

“But you’re mad,” Cas points out. “Can I help you be happy again?”

Dean manages a small quirk of his mouth, more a grimace than a smile. Castiel beams at him.

“Get better,” Dean said. He moves forward, lifts his arms to hug the ex-Angel, and Castiel falls into the embrace, wraps his arms around Dean in a crushing strength that he probably doesn’t even know he has. Dean doesn’t mind.

“You just get better.”


End file.
